yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Revelation Volume 2 (WC11-BP)
Cards Per Pack: 5 Price Per Pack: 150 DP Number of Cards: 189 Unlocked: Available from the start Card List Ultra Rares (12) * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Black Tyranno * Blowback Dragon * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Dark Magic Attack * Dark Magician of Chaos * Ghost Knight of Jackal * Insect Princess * Levia-Dragon - Daedalus * Spirit of the Pharaoh * Strike Ninja * The End of Anubis Super Rares (20) * Big Burn * Burst Stream of Destruction * Chaosrider Gustaph * Curse of Anubis * D.D. Designator * Dark Mirror Force * Dedication through Light and Darkness * Dimension Fusion * Emissary of the Afterlife * Enemy Controller * Freed the Brave Wanderer * Gear Golem the Moving Fortress * Guardian Angel Joan * Legacy Hunter * Manticore of Darkness * Reload * Ryu Kokki * The Agent of Judgment - Saturn * The First Sarcophagus * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch Rares (29) * Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 * Amplifier * Berserk Gorilla * Chain Disappearance * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Curse of Darkness * D.D. Scout Plane * Des Counterblow * Double Coston * Draining Shield * Drillago * Fenrir * Lekunga * Level Limit - Area B * Mataza the Zapper * Mermaid Knight * Needle Burrower * Night Assailant * Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness * Protector of the Sanctuary * Robbin' Zombie * Soul Resurrection * Special Hurricane * Spell Economics * Stealth Bird * Stone Statue of the Aztecs * Stray Lambs * Trap Jammer * Wild Nature's Release Commons (128) * 7 * A Hero Emerges * Absorbing Kid from the Sky * Arcane Archer of the Forest * Armor Break * Aswan Apparition * Backfire * Beckoning Light * Begone, Knave! * Big Koala * Blasting the Ruins * Blazing Inpachi * Blessings of the Nile * Bowganian * Cannonball Spear Shellfish * Chaos End * Chaos Greed * Chaos Necromancer * Chaos Sorcerer * Chopman the Desperate Outlaw * Crimson Ninja * Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell * D.D. Borderline * Dark Driceratops * Delta Attacker * Des Kangaroo * Desert Sunlight * Destruction Ring * Dimension Distortion * DNA Transplant * Dora of Fate * Dust Barrier * Earth Chant * Earthquake * Elephant Statue of Blessing * Elephant Statue of Disaster * Enchanting Fitting Room * Energy Drain * Enraged Battle Ox * Fiend's Hand Mirror * Fuhma Shuriken * Gale Lizard * Getsu Fuhma * Giga Gagagigo * Gigantes * Gigobyte * Goblin King * Goblin Thief * Gogiga Gagagigo * Granadora * Grave Protector * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Gryphon's Feather Duster * Heart of the Underdog * Human-Wave Tactics * Hyper Hammerhead * Inferno * Jade Insect Whistle * Judgment of the Desert * KA-2 Des Scissors * King of the Swamp * Labyrinth of Nightmare * Lady Ninja Yae * Legendary Jujitsu Master * Light of Judgment * Lord Poison * Mad Dog of Darkness * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Man-Thro' Tro' * Micro Ray * Mokey Mokey * Molten Zombie * Monster Gate * Multiplication of Ants * Mystical Shine Ball * Mystik Wok * Neo Bug * Ninjitsu Art of Transformation * Ojama Black * Ojama Delta Hurricane!! * Ojama Yellow * Opti-Camouflage Armor * Order to Charge * Order to Smash * Pinch Hopper * Primal Seed * Recycle * Regenerating Mummy * Sacred Crane * Salvage * Sasuke Samurai #3 * Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness * Self-Destruct Button * Silpheed * Skull-Mark Ladybug * Smashing Ground * Solar Flare Dragon * Solar Ray * Sonic Jammer * Soul Absorption * Soul Reversal * Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower * Spatial Collapse * Spirit of the Pot of Greed * Stumbling * Sword of the Soul-Eater * The Agent of Creation - Venus * The Agent of Force - Mars * The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury * The Kick Man * The Law of the Normal * The Sanctuary in the Sky * The Second Sarcophagus * The Thing in the Crater * The Third Sarcophagus * The Unhappy Girl * Thousand Energy * Thunder Crash * Torpedo Fish * Tower of Babel * Triangle Power * Ultra Evolution Pill * Vampire Lady * Wall of Revealing Light * Weapon Change * White Magician Pikeru * Yellow Luster Shield * Zero Gravity